The Hundred Year Heist
by rockerboy22
Summary: Reyu was abandond by his real parents when he was little. When he begins searching for them he winds up in one of the most mysterious thief heist anyone has every heard of. With the help of his newly founded friends can he finish what his family has been
1. The Letter

**The Hundred Year Heist**

**Summary:**

**Reyu was abandond by his real parents when he was little. When he begins searching for them he winds up in one of the most mysterious thief heist anyone has every heard of. With the help of his newly founded friends can he finish what his family has been doing for hundreds of years, and maybe meet a relative or two.**

_**Disclamer: I do not own Sly Cooper. Reyu is my custom character.**_

_Warning:Violence/Posible Yoai/Yuri pairings(don't like it I said POSIBLE)/Language_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The Letter**_ **'For years I have gone from foster home to foster home. Every time they give me back.'**

**"Reyu! Wake up! Make us some breakfast!" a woman screamed from the living room of the third story apartment. Reyu opened his eyes, his alarm clock didn't go off...again. Of course it wouldn't, it'd survived the beast it self.**   
**"REYU!" A huge boar came slamming into Reyu's room. "Mom wants you to make dinner."**   
**"It's seven in the morning."**   
**"So, make me some dinner."** **-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Reyu walked downstairs. The latest home from foster care, a family of boars. Of course Reyu felt out of place, he was a silver fured wolf. His black hair covered some of his face and even though he was in his boxers and tank-top he still kept the gothic look. 'It's been two years, two long years since I got here.' He remembered talking to the only friend he ever made living out here.**   
**(("If you hate it so much here why don't you just ask the foster people to take you away?"**   
**"Tried, they know them to much. They think that they're such a caring, loyal family who would never blah blah blah." Reyu's friend laughed. "I'm serious Angel, I got a lecture from one of them and I started hearing that." She kept laughing. "I think I actually feel asleep, or died. Please let me have died!" She was laughing so hard.))**   
**'Angel.' Reyu really missed her. It was so weird one day she just wasn't there. He had gone to her house but no one was there. Everyone just thought that they had moved away. 'we will see eachother again,'**   
**"REYU!"**   
**"promise."** **-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **The final bell rang and everyone ran out. It was the last day of school and Reyu couldn't have been any happier. "Mental checklist, books, check, diploma, check, out of foster care, che-" Reyu was on the steps and his foster parent were looking him dead in the eyes.**   
**"Hello honey." his foster mom said.**   
**"Hello Burnice."**   
**"Now honey," she said, her eye twitching with anger(hated her real name), "we're taking you home." Reyu and his foster family got in the car.**   
**"Jake, how was your last day?" Burnice said.**   
**"Not my last day, I got summer school."**   
**"Have fun." Reyu said softly but loud enough so others could hear.**   
**"Reyu," his foster father said in the softest voice.**   
**"Leslie,"(cursed with bad names)**   
**"tell me son," he said in the nicest tone, "why did we find college aplacations in your room?"**   
**"cause I want to have a decent life."**   
**"How do expect to pay for all this?"**   
**"Scholarships I got from school."**   
**"Hee, hee, HAHAHA!" he started laughing, His wife joined him then his son. "You're staying with me and Bur-" she shot him an evil stare, "my sweetie so you can take care of use till we die." He began laughing and then started the car.**   
**'They can't do this, not to me.'** **-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **When they got home Reyu ran up to his room. "Come on Reyu, we're gonna need you to make dinner soon. Reyu got up to his room and slamed the door.**   
**"They can't FUCKING do this to me!" Reyu punched the wall as hard as he could. He did it two more times and began seeing red spots on it. "Shit." Reyu went to his medicine cabinent and got a roll of gause. HE wrapped them around his hand and feel to the floor. His sight began to get blurry. "No, please no tears." He couldn't remember the last time he ever cried. He always remembered Angel telling him not to let the fosters get a hold of him. So, he never cried, untill now.**   
**"reyu." he heard from out the window.**   
**"Hello?" Reyu went over and looked out the window.**   
**"reyu." he turned and on his bed was a small letter. All it said on the front was, ****Reyu****. He turned it over and smiled. The back said, ****Angel**   
**TBC...plz review**


	2. A Meet With An Old Friend

_**A Meet With An Old Friend**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Angel but my friend does and she lets me use her in my stories**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Reyu,

Yeah it's me, Angel. I'm sorry about just up and leaving but I tell you that I have my reasons. And I'm gonna tell you one of them. Reyu, I've found something out about your parents. I can tell you everything about it just not in this letter. Who knows who's already read this. Reyu meet me at the burnt down library at 5am tomarrow. I've missed you.

Angel

**"Oh...my...god. Angel?" Reyu didn't want to think about it. He put the letter away and went to bed. He needed to walk a long way to get to the library.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reyu sat down on the roots of a tree. The whole site where the library used to be was littered with tree now. "Angel, come on out." First there was nothing then,**

**"How'd you know I was here?" A black panther walked out. Her dark red hair flowed down to her back. She was in what looked to be clothes you would wear if you we're trying to steal something.**

**'Heh, Angel a theif, she wouldn't steal a thing.' "You're still wearing the bells I gave you for you sixteenth birthday." She combed he hands through her hair making the bells ring.**

**"Never taken them out." Reyu got up and gave her a hug. **

**"God I've missed you."**

**"I've missed you too." She let out of the hug. "Reyu there's something your parents never told you."**

**"What, did they think I was a girl for the two days they had me?" Angel faked a smile.**

**"Well, it's a little bigger than that."**

**"What we're they," Reyu said laughing, "world renound theives? They went around the world stealing from those who were of stealing!?" Reyu had the biggest, fakest smile on. He turned to Angel who was looking at the ground. "Oh my god."**

**"The bad news is, that's only half of it." Angel trieds to make it sound good, but Reyu was already on the ground. "REYU!" He had fallen from shock.**

**"I'm ok." He tried to get up but his legs just kept giving out. "Fuck."**

**"Let's get out of here, I got a place we can stay at."**

**"I'm not coming back."**

**"What?" Angel stared at him.**

**"I'm not coming back to this place." Warm tears ran down his cheek. "I've finally found a way out and I'm not gonna let it slip away." Reyu got up and headed to the house for the last time.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reyu walked into the house. "Reyu," his foster mother got up, "where have you been we've been so, so hungry."**

**"Bitch."**

**"What did you just say to me?" she asked.**

**"I believe I just called you a bitch." Reyu smiled and walked up the stairs. In his room he pack the only thing he truely cared for, a picture of his family. "Why couldn't I be with any of you?" There were tons of people around his mother and father. "Oh well." Reyu walked back downstairs and say his foster mom still in shock. "Goodbye and farewell dickbags!" Reyu walked out with the biggest smile on his face. Finally he can learn about his family, and the secrets they kept from him.**

**TBC...plz reveiw.(sry bout the launguage it's a reaction. U should he the real me.)**


	3. The Begining Of A Legend

_**The Begining of a Legend**_

_**Summary: Reyu has met his old friend Angel who tells him about his parents. Finally getting out of the hands of the foster family he sets off eith Angel to find out about his family.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So," Reyu said as he and Angel sat in the back of a city bus, "how have you been?" She looked at him.**

**"You a still a huge tard, aren't you?" She said smiling.**

**"Humor kept me from going crazy in that place." Reyu said**

**"Yeah, we're here." Angel said pulling the chord to signal the driver to stop. The two of them got off and when the bus left Reyu turned.**

**"Where is it?"**

**"Here." Angel said walking forward.**

**"Oh I see." Reyu sat on the ground in front of a bush. "Let's use this high-tech computer to find out about my parents.**

**"Smart-ass." Angel said. "Watch." She rang the bells in her hair 3 times in a way Reyu didn't know it could make. The side of the cliff opened enough for the 2 of them to get in. "Let's go."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wow." Reyu looked around. It was a small room and it looked like much was still packed. "Guessing your not staying long."**

**"Only untill I can get you, then I'm out...with you of course."**

**"Nice save." Reyu said sitting in a chair. "So, what can you tell me about the life I have absolutly no clue about?"**

**"The golden question." Angel said.**

**"And the golden answer?"**

**"Is with someone else."**

**"What?" Reyu said.**

**"I have a team mate who knows something about your parnets." Angel said.**

**"And they have to tell me why?"**

**"They never knew your parents had a child. They think you might be just like them. And they would love to meet you."**

**"So...," Reyu said trying to think of the right words, "when do we meet them?" Angel smiled.**

**"Tomarrow, 10 at night."**

**"Why so late?" Reyu asked.**

**""You'll see."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sky darkened and filled with stars as the two teens walked to the meeting place. "You should have gotten some sleep." Angel told Reyu.**

**"Oh, sorry I'm excited to here about my long lost parents." Angel laughed.**

**"Angel?" a voice came from the darkness of an ally.**

**"Yeah, it's me." A person walked out and took the hood off their head. Reyu's eyes went wide.**

**"You."**

**TBC...plz review**


End file.
